confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aysen Cevelt V
"Do Not Think i wont put a Arrow in you" Aysen Cevelt V Aysen was the second Husband of Susan Pevensie he is the first Human,Narnian Hybrid and so belongs to the Elf clan Alfhiem.He is the son of Elf Leader Irdoel Graybattle (son of Aysen Cevelt IV) and Human Laura Simpson (1520-1735) because he was part wood elf and part human he was Immortal.He and Susan had 1 child Ansen Edmund Cevelt.Aysen Cevelt means Protector of the Forrest in Narnian. Biography Early Life Aysen Cevelt V was born in 1567 AD to Irdoel Graybattle and Laura Simpson he was the first human,Elf so all over elves despised not only for that but because he did not have elf ears and and could learn things quicker.He was excellent in eight subjects Archery,Architeture,Cooking,Fishing,Gardening,Painting,Spell-Crafting and Writing.He studied most of the subjects with his mother who was then killed from her human years she looked young but in reality was 95.Angry with his Father for not doing anything but burying her Aysen uses a spell to turn her into a elf and bringing her back to life his father furious with him does the only thing Elf law allowes him to do banish him which he does so.Aysen leaves his home and is lead deep into the woods by his own bullies from school who beat him up till he is nearly dead and they leave him in the woods to die. The Dark Forest Aysen left for dead is brought by spirits to Aslan who gives him the Mark of Sanctum or Protector and brings him back to health before sending him to the Dark Forest the forest animals Raise Aysen under Aslans orders they raise him until he is 13 where he becomes Master Wood Elf and Protects the Forest from Jadis the Witch and her forces and Talmarins.Aysen does so until he is 16 where he is called by Aslan,who tells him about the Pevensies and their rebellion to take back Narnia from the Jadis which they do so he then sees Edmund and a troup of soliders scaring of Jadis army.He returns to the forest for another couple of years.when he is 19 where he meets Caspian who is trying to run away from Talmarins he hides Caspian for a few weeks and he then leaves. Meeting Susan One Day Susan Pevensie is trying to escape from Talmarines he hides her but Talmarines set up camp for over three months before Aysen takes back his Forest he takes Susan back to her Husband Prince Caspian. But she finds out he has moved on.Heartbroken Susan decides to stay with Aysen and they start a on off realationship they then decide to settle down and get married the two have a wedding with all the animals attending and only one human Edmund. The Burning of The Forrest Aysen returned to his cave with wood to find only Ansen and a note on him ''"You are a good man but we will never have a true realationship i am truly sorry"''Aysen understood and continued living in peace until Miraz and Talmarines storrmed the forrest burining everything Aysen sent Ansen with the beavers and tried to hold his ground with allies including Bears,Badgers,Foxes and Wolves.Aysen was defeated and captured where he awoke infront of thousands of Humans.Aysen looked around and saw Prince Caspian in the croud along with the pevensies he then saw that Miraz had is son,Father and Mother hostage.Aysen tried to save them but he was chained to a large stone. Many Deaths Miraz forced his father to drink a cup of unknown liquid then stabbed him killing him,the liquid turned any immortal being into a mortal.Miraz gave the same thing to his mother but she turned to dust from true human age.As Miraz was about to give it to Ansen,Aysen discoverd a new ability to control plants.Aysen used his poweres to break free and stop Miraz from hurting his 9 year old son. Category:Half-elves Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Characters Category:Immortal Beings